"We don't need no stinking flags!" ProtectoRIte Agreement
The "We don't need no stinking flags!" ProtectoRIte Agreement was a ProtectoRIte Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and The Unitican Federation, formerly The Unitican Empire, that was announced on March 28, 2009. It became defunct on April 6, 2009 when the UAE merged into the Union of Integrated National Entities. As a result of the merger the "Multi-Coloured Right Handed Headless Chicken" Pact was eventually signed. =The Random Insanity Alliance - The Unitican Empire protectorate agreement= Preamble The Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) hereby agrees to protect the The Unitican Empire (UAE). Don't mess with our Maroon allies. Part uno: Spanish is hard. The RIA agrees to protect the UAE should it find itself in any defensive wars. The UAE has the option to take part in any defensive wars the RIA should find itself in, but UAE is not required to do so. Part dos: Crap, I'm running out of numbers I remember! Both the RIA and the UAE agree to share any intelligence that is vital to the security and defense of either alliance. The RIA agrees to aid the UAE should the UAE find themselves in any defensive wars. The UAE has the option to aid RIA should the RIA find itself in any defensive wars, but is not required to do so. Part three: back to good old English spelling. The UAE agrees to vote for the RIA's Maroon team senator. Part four: Oh noes! Should the UAE wish to partake in any trade circles or tech deals involving the RIA, they may contact the current HoE at the time and they set up all deals and circles. Part five: o_o The UAE is required to notify the RIA of any pacts it wishes to sign with another alliance. This is to insure everyone is on the same page, and so the RIA can offer it's opinion on the matter. The RIA recognizes the UAE's right to be a sovereign alliance, and will not prevent the UAE from pursuing any diplomatic relations they wish to pursue. Part six: Hey, you! Should the UAE have any questions regarding any part of CN be it politics or game mechanics, they are free to ask the RIA any questions they may have. The RIA will help out to the best of its ability. Part seven: Don't leave! Should either alliance want to end this agreement, they are required to notify the other alliance twenty-four hours before the wish the agreement to be terminated. Sign for the RIA *Shadow - Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *Delta1212 - Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, *Destroyer of Realities, Eperor of the SuperFriends *DrunkWino - Triunvir of...got nothing *SWAT128 - Head of Foreign Affairs *Srqt - HoMO *Agent Lemon - Head of Recruitment Signed for the UAE *Mingmei - Her Honorable Executive committee Chairwoman! Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance